Unexpected Savior
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Look at the 2002 remake of 'Carrie' with Angela Bettis. What if Tommy Ross had prevented a nightmare from ever 'occurring? Please, review.


Creation began on 07-12-09

Creation ended on 07-13-09

Carrie

Unexpected Savior

A/N: Based on the 2002 television movie (the one with Angela Bettis). An alternate twist on the climax of the film. What would happen if, just before Carrie (Bettis) was about to be covered in pig blood, Tommy saw it coming and prevented the nightmare that happened? Let's see it happen.

Carrie was shocked! Her prom date, Tommy Ross, was covered in what looked like blood! The crowd of students was also horrified. Tommy, disgusted by this, threw his scepter down in a fit of unhappiness, but before the idea of walking off the stage came to his mind, he looked up, and saw a second bucket of whatever it was that drenched him.

Snap! Somebody pulled a cord attached it it and he watched it tip over. Before his brain could send signals to his body, his feet reacted with a runner's instincts and pushed Carrie out of the way, becoming drenched in more of the red stuff and then getting hit on the head by the falling bucket!

Carrie fell against the mural behind them and saw Tommy fall over the stage and onto the floor.

One of the prom-goers went over to Tommy and tried to get him up, but found that he wasn't breathing.

"Oh, my God!" The girl gasped. "He's not breathing! I think he might be dead!"

-

"Hey, you guys! Open up!" Chris and Billy's big friend yelled, knocking hard on the door. "We got a problem!"

Chris turned the radio off and Billy got up to open the door.

"What is it?" He asked the fat one.

"Chamberlain's mournin'," he answered. "Tommy's in the hospital with a fractured skull. He got hurt shoving Carrie outta the way."

Chris and Billy couldn't believe this. Not that Tommy got hurt, but that Carrie wasn't humiliated.

"Cops showed up and carried him outta there, but the students there told them something…about a prank. They searched the stage and found the two buckets of blood with cords tied onto them." He revealed further.

"Listen," Billy told him. "Go home. Talk to nobody."

He left, but Chris was worried. They didn't have any gloves when she pulled the cords and ran out of there. The cops would find her prints and know it was her.

"What are we going to do?" She asked him.

"We're getting outta here." Billy told her. "Get what you need."

-

"Thank you," Carrie told Miss Desjardin, as the gym teacher had given the girl a ride home, since Tommy was incapable of doing so for her.

"Good night, Carrie," she told the girl. "Try not to worry about Tommy. The doctors will let his parents know how his condition will pull through when he comes to."

As Miss Desjardin drove away, Carrie stepped inside her home and walked right to her room. This was so much unexpected than she had expected. There was no humiliation, no blood-soaked prom dress, not even any kids laughing at her. Instead, there was a blood-soaked white tux, a fractured skull, and a sad ride home while Tommy was rushed to the hospital to be helped. What she didn't realize was that by being shoved out of the way, a path of violence and retribution was avoided.

"Carrie?" She heard her mother, Margaret White, call out to her.

When the younger girl stopped by her bedroom door, she saw her mother and explained what happened at the prom.

"So I was never laughed at, like you believed I was going to be," she ended her conversation with her. "He's at the hospital now and nobody's sure if he'll pull through after saving me from getting drenched. I told you he was a kind person and that not everything's a sin."

-

Epilogue

The cops eventually caught the people responsible for Tommy's head injury and they were sentenced to five years for disturbing the peace and near-murder. Billy and Chris were caught as they drove off on the road and were pulled over the cops and taken back to Chamberlain to process their fingerprints that proved they were guilty.

Tommy survived his head injury, but his legs were paralyzed by his fall after saving Carrie from any humiliation that was planned for her because she was there at the prom.

So…there was no death of any large number of students or anyone. No Chamberlain burning up, houses trashed, cars ripped and smashed, or self-defense kills. Not even a nightmarish sight of a girl in a blood-soaked dress using telekinetic abilities to obtain revenge. Carrie simply moved on with her life, just like everyone else did. And whenever she was asked about the prom by others, all she would say was that, just before her date got hurt by saving her, her time there was great, and many people actually started to like her and treat her with respect for the first time in her life after years of not fitting in.

End…

A/N: Well, I intend to end it here. I'm always up for reviews. Please, let me know what you think. From me, whom has never looked at the original film with the other girl, I prefer the 2002 remake for a lotta reasons. Peace out.


End file.
